Sidereal Time
by Mrs-Stiltskin
Summary: It's Professor Gold's turn with Belle French's sweet ass, and Dr. Rush can't wait to watch. This work is inspired by and dedicated to Emospritelet's Extracurricular verse, in which university student Belle French is in a relationship with two of her science professors, Dr. Nicholas Rush and Mr. Rumford Gold. Read the original here: /works/9234728


Belle rolled over and opened her eyes, cursing herself as she realized Ruby was going to wonder where the fuck she'd disappeared to. She dressed in record time, combing her fingers through her tangled curls with little hope of taming some very obvious _I-just-all-the-sex_ hair, but maybe her friend wouldn't notice. Rush and Gold both stirred as she hopped on one foot getting her shoe back on, the other still dangling from her fingers. She smiled wickedly at the two of them as they each realized they were now the only ones in the bed... together... naked.

Rush got out of bed with perhaps rather more haste than strictly necessary and grabbed his boxers, slipping them on over his slim hips, firm buttocks twinkling. Belle contemplated his compact form with unsuppressed admiration.

"Where are you going, love?" he asked, taking his glasses off the dresser and putting them on, shaking back his long hair.

She gave him a quick kiss, raking her fingers through his rumpled hair and grinning at him, his hands resting lightly on her hips. She made a moue, "Ruby's here with me, and she's going to be suspicious if I'm nowhere to be found. I don't think you two want her wondering too much about where I might have _gotten off_ to." She snickered quietly, as much at her own joke as at Rush's smug, shit-eating grin. ..

Gold sat up, not bothering to cover himself, and waving a lazy hand in the air. "A pity, I was just thinking that it was my turn with that delightful little ass of yours, sweetheart," Gold said, one eyebrow hoisted suggestively, his lips quirking into a lascivious smile.

Belle shot him a filthy grin, "It most certainly is, and you shall have it… later. As soon as I can figure out what excuse to make when Ruby wants to know where I'm off to for hours and hours on end. She's going to suss it out with that wolf-like nose of hers if I'm not careful."

Rush snorted and Gold pouted prettily as Belle pressed her lips to his forehead and then slipped out the door, waving to the two men who had stolen her heart. She headed down to the bar and waited for Ruby, knowing that's where her friend would look first and not wanting to arouse any suspicion.

She was deliciously sated and a little sore from having had both of them inside her at once, her belly clenching at the memory. She reflected on just how lucky she was that her two favorite men on the planet were learning to share so nicely, relishing the little hurt, physical proof that something truly special was growing between the three of them. Belle was ecstatic that neither had raised any objection to their looking for a place to live, and flushed with happiness at the thought of them building a life together.

Billy, the bartender, gave her a slightly raised eyebrow and a barely concealed smirk as she ordered a whisky sour. Her cheeks still rosy and her hair still tousled, she returned the smirk with interest and settled down as though she had been there all afternoon, turning her attention to the television above the bar. Drivel. Belle was trying to work out some excuse to give Ruby for being out most of the night in a snowbound hotel with barely any other guests when the red-lipped brunette stumbled into the bar, white as a sheet and with a look of sheer astonishment on her face.

"Ruby?" Belle started, but her friend just looked at her with wide eyes, her mouth agape. "What is it? What's happened?"

"The rumours...the rumours at school are true!" She sat down and pulled a long swig off Belle's drink, signalling the bartender for another round. She looked pale and shaken, "Bellz, they're fucking true…"

"What are you talking about, Rubes?"

Ruby shook her head and took another long pull of alcohol, draining the glass just as Billy set two fresh drinks in front of them with a flourish and a nod. Belle thanked him and took a sip of hers, hoping Ruby wasn't going to tell her about how the hotel was haunted or something. Ruby took a deep, shuddering breath, "Gold...and Rush, I just saw them both coming out of a room down the hall from ours… together."

Belle choked on her whisky sour and spluttered into her glass, biting her lip to stifle the laughter bubbling up inside her. Misreading Belle's expression, Ruby reached out, petting her hand in sympathy, "I'm sorry, Belle, but I think the stories are true, Dr. Rush and Professor Gold are…. fucking. They were laughing and talking and shit as they got on the elevator. I mean, now that you have your mystery man, I'm sure it's not quite such a blow, but still, I know you had such a thing for both of them."

"I'm pretty sure they're not fucking each other, Ruby." Belle insisted, "In fact, I'm certain of it. I mean, they're barely civil to each other under the best of circumstances. I'm sure there's a perfectly reasonable explanation, maybe they were going over presentations for the conference or something."

"I don't know, Bellz," Ruby shrugged, picking the cherry out of her drink and sucking it between her lips with a flash of straight, white teeth.

Belle sighed quietly, closing her eyes, and pinching the bridge of her nose. "I hate going to classes when they're in a snit," she said, "so let's not encourage any further rumors at school, ok?"

Belle wondered if she was going to have to tell her friend sooner rather than later who her 'mystery man' was. The whole thing was going to be out once she graduated and they moved in together anyway, once the school could no longer censure her professors for sleeping with an undergrad. Besides, she trusted Ruby with her life, and hated having to hide her her happiness from her best friend.

"Well, I know what I saw up there," Ruby said, shaking her head again as if to clear it, and wrapping her hands around her drink. She traced idle patterns in the condensation with her thumbs and stared off into space, shivering a little, as though at some unwanted thought. "They looked awfully comfortable with each other, that's all I'm saying."

In the end, Belle told Ruby she was going down to have a swim and a sauna so that Ruby could have a little 'private time' for a phone call with Viktor. She said the last with a suggestive waggle of her eyebrows, and Ruby had waved her off with a suppressed giggle and a coy smile and a promise to meet her for dinner downstairs in the restaurant later.

"Ugh, why?" Ruby blanched at Belle's suggestion that they invite Professor Gold and Dr. Rush to join them for dinner. "Please tell me you're not still trying to get into their pants?"

"Look, I'm told they are the only other people from Berkeley to make it to the hotel," Belle deflected. "I just thought it would be the nice thing to do. Also, I expect they are scintillating conversationalists. Well, Gold probably is anyway. I'm guessing Rush is a bit more laconic in social situations," Belle said. "Though I'd be willing to bet Rush gets more interesting once you get past the whole 'mad genius' exterior," she mused.

Ruby rolled her eyes, and Belle shrugged and wandered off to find her boys. She figured she had a good hour and a half and she planned to make the most of it.

Belle drifted down to the lobby, taking in the rustic, front-range charm of the place. Huge windows of panelled glass stretched from floor to ceiling letting in the wan, grey light and what would have been a majestic view of the Rockies on the horizon if it had not been obscured by flurries and whorls of snow falling steadily against the panes. Large, heavy chandeliers of wrought iron and elk antlers hung low over plush, soft leather couches and overstuffed armchairs studded with brass nailheads. Potted evergreens and tall ferns dotted the room, and an arched, wooden walkway curved around a low stone waterfall, meandering over a shallow pool fringed with greenery in which two trumpeter swans swam graceful arcs.

She wondered where her men had gotten to. Were they together or spending some solitary time in their own rooms? She liked to think of them spending time together, becoming friends. Not that she expected their snarky banter or their silly games of one-upsmanship to end, but that she hoped they were growing used to the companionship, and maybe not only for her sake.

She smiled to herself when she finally found them by the huge, crackling fireplace at the far end of the lounge, engrossed in a game of backgammon. The thin-lipped frown on Gold's face told her Rush was winning this round. Neither of them noticed her sidle into the room, and her insides clenched in sweet anticipation as she watched them from behind one of the stately pillars of polished knotty pine that flanked the lounge.

They were magnificent, she thought, two brilliant alphas - competitors to the core - sitting there in deep concentration, the game board between them. Gold in shirtsleeves of blood red silk and a black waistcoat, but no jacket, gold shirt garters glinting just above his elbows. Diamond and gold cufflinks winked rainbows at her from his wrists as he ran a thoughtful hand across his chin. He'd forgone his ubiquitous tie, and the top two buttons of his shirt were open, his collar agape. Belle found his public dishabille scandalous, and it stoked the fire in her belly. The sleeves of Rush's blue shirt were pushed up recklessly, exposing slim wrists and lightly tanned forearms with muscles that jumped beneath his skin. He ran a hand through shoulder-length, brown hair shot through with a little grey. It fell right back over his dark eyes.

She would have been in terrible trouble if they weren't both so thoroughly wrapped around her little fingers.

Warm firelight played across their features and gleamed off the lenses of Rush's glasses as he pushed them up his nose. He took the cup and rolled the dice with a clatter, a smug smile spreading across his face. Gold's eyes narrowed as Rush moved a brown checker to a new point, placing an ivory one on the bar before moving that final piece home and bearing two off. She could see the amusement in Rush's eyes and the muscle in Gold's jaw jump and twitch. Belle sighed and decided to step in before it came to blows.

"Are you two going to finish that game or quit wasting time and take me upstairs?" Belle inquired sweetly as she moved to stand behind Gold's chair. She bent down and took his earlobe between her teeth, biting down gently.

"Fuck, Belle." Gold breathed. She slipped her hands down his chest beneath his waistcoat and rubbed slow circles, the heat of her touch eliciting a familiar, pleasant tug in his groin. He tilted his head to one side with a low rumble of contentment, exposing his neck for her to kiss, the game forgotten.

Rush sat back, his warm, brown eyes glittering with amusement. He steepled his fingers over his chest, smirking at Gold, "I was just about to win anyway, Rumford."

"Fuck off, Nicholas," Gold protested, but without rancor.

Belle felt the words vibrate in his throat, against her lips, and she tutted them both, straightening up and pinning them each with a pointed look, one hand on her hip. Rush's laugh was a little pleading, and he stood, taking Belle's hand and pulling her close for a kiss, "Come on, Belle, I gotta give it to him once in a while." he said. "Besides, it's a simple fact," he gestured to the gameboard with a cocky grin, eyebrows travelling skyward.

"Alright, alright. You've got me _this_ time," Gold admitted, grudgingly. "But I _will_ expect a rematch," he showed his teeth, a flash of gold on his lower jaw, and pushed himself to his feet with his cane, offering his arm to Belle. She took it with a murmur of thanks, her other hand still clasped in Rush's, and they wandered back toward the elevators, passing Billy's bar on the way.

"Just a moment," Belle pulled away and ducked into the bar. Rush nodded and reached over to press the up arrow, standing with his arms crossed and hip cocked. Gold inclined his head, clasping his hands on the gold handle of the cane planted between his feet, and stared out the wall of glass into the swirling whiteout beyond. He couldn't even see the mountains in the distance anymore. He wondered idly how long they would be stuck here, and came to the conclusion that as long as Belle was here and the whisky didn't run out, he really, really didn't give a fuck.

As she bounded into the bar, Billy gave Belle a knowing smile, his eyes flicking to the two men waiting for her by the elevators and then back to her. She did her best to ignore it and ordered a bottle of good Australian pinot noir, a fruit and cheese plate wrapped to go, and three glasses, charging everything to Gold's room. She looked out to see Rush leaning against the wall with his feet crossed in front of him, eyeing her appreciatively, a fond smile playing about his lips. Gold's glance slid away from the windows and he swivelled around to watch what she was doing as well, flicking back his long hair with a toss of his head and her favorite twisted little smile. Her belly crawled with desire.

"Settling in for a long evening, I guess," Billy drawled, watching the two men ogle her from the corridor, packing her order with deft efficiency into a handled wicker basket, and setting it on the bar.

Belle's gaze was level as she met his eyes, hers glinting with amusement and a little annoyance. "What? Just so happens, I'm cream for a Scottish burr," she quipped, flashing him a cheeky grin as she scooped up the basket. "And as far as I'm concerned, the only thing better than having one brilliant Scotsman inside you, is having two. So, lucky for me how that worked out, isn't it?" Billy's eyes widened in shock and he dropped the glass he had been polishing with a muttered curse. Belle shrugged and turned away, giggling.

She flounced out of the bar, bouncing on the balls of her toes, scooping up Rush and Gold on her arms. She made a deliberate show of reaching up to kiss them each in turn, briefly but thoroughly, sliding her tongue into each of their mouths before bundling them through the opening doors of the elevator. She gave Billy a salacious waggle of her eyebrows as the doors closed, and he looked away, busying himself wiping down the empty bar.

"So, we may need to let Ruby in on our relationship," Belle began as the doors closed, fidgeting with the handle of the basket. They raised their eyebrows in unison and Belle bit back a chuckle, they really were just too cute.

"Really, why is that?" Rush inquired, looking down at his hands.

"She saw the two of you coming out of Gold's room earlier and now she's convinced the rumors at school are true. That you two are, well...fucking." Belle shrugged a shoulder, and scrunched her face at him.

"Bloody hell," Gold put his hand over his eyes and squeezed his forehead, "I thought we might be done with those."

Rush barked a short laugh. "I suppose it's not far off. I mean we do _sleep_ together, even if we're not..." he trailed off, reaching behind Belle to poke Gold in the shoulder, his eyes crinkling in amusement.

"Nicholas, please!" he gave Rush a long-suffering look, "while that may technically be true, I have no wish to go back to the, shall we say, _pickle-stick_ drawing days, do you?"

"I assure you, I do not." Rush agreed. Belle was shaking with laughter, remembering their discomfort at finding the suggestive drawings _everywhere_ at school for the rest of that term. Until the students had found a new object of ridicule and moved on. He had no doubt they would roar back to life when it got out that the three of them were living together, and thinking about it, decided it would be well worth it.

The doors slid open and they made their way down the corridor to Gold's room. Belle breathing a sigh of relief at not seeing Ruby in the hallway. This time, it took Gold four swipes of his keycard to get the door open, but that was probably because Belle had her hand on his ass as well as her tongue in his ear this time.

"Ruby's been my best friend forever. She'll never tell anyone if I ask her not to," she assured them, setting the basket on the table in the corner by the window and unpacking it's contents. "Think about it anyway. I told her to meet me for dinner in the restaurant later and that I might ask you two to join us, since you were the only other Berkeley people to make it here."

She set out a lovely soft brie, a couple of plump figs, a generous bunch of deep, burgundy grapes, rosemary scented crackers and some slices of starfruit. Another packet had slices of juicy pear and a small chunk of fragrant roquefort. She popped a sweet, plump grape into her mouth. "Mmmm, that's good!"

Gold exchanged glances with Rush, who had busied himself with opening the bottle of wine and pouring three glasses. "Let's see how it goes at dinner, then, shall we?" Rush said. He handed each of them a glass.

Gold nodded, taking a cracker and a scoop of brie and wandering to the window to look out, chewing thoughtfully, "It would certainly make the rest of our time here easier, I suppose. I'm not sure how many reasons you can credibly come up with to get away, otherwise." He swirled the wine and sipped it, the flavor of black pepper and rich cherries exploding on his tongue. He hummed in appreciation. He knew they would be going public with their unconventional threesome soon, and he found it honestly didn't bother him. If the folks at university were going to picture him in a bed with Dr. Nicholas Rush, he'd much rather the image included Belle sandwiched between them. The thought made him twitch in his pants and he turned to look at her, remembering how it had felt earlier to be inside her with Rush filling her from behind. To feel the pressure and movement of the other man's cock inside his love had been intensely erotic and he found himself looking forward to an encore. At Belle's pleasure, of course.

"It would be a shame to waste this lovely room, and the sauna. And however many days we're going to be stuck here," Belle mused, taking a generous bite of fig and brie. The fig melted on her tongue and mixed with the creamy brie. She murmured her appreciation, and took a sip of the rich wine. It warmed her throat and belly with a pleasant heat.

"Indeed, and we haven't christened my room yet," Rush took a bite of starfruit and then fed Belle the rest with his fingers, his dark eyes intent on the delicate curve of her mouth as she chewed.

Gold watched hungrily as she caught Rush's hand and sucked his fingers clean one at a time. Their eyes locked together and he heard Rush groan as her tongue flicked out, licking up his middle finger. Belle took it into her mouth and sucked, hollowing her cheeks, bobbing up and down and moaning in the back of her throat. Releasing it with a _pop_ , she licked her lips, azure eyes filled with mischief, he was beginning to harden in earnest.

"Your room probably has clothing stewn from one end to the other," Gold chided, taking a slice of pear and a chunk of roquefort and popping them into his mouth. The sweet and salty rush was delicious, and he reached out to run a finger sticky with pear juice across Belle's full, pink lips. Her tongue darted out to taste it, and she was so lovely it made his breath catch in his chest.

"Not true." Rush answered tightly, but making a wry face, "Not yet anyway, I've barely been in there. It is a smoking room, though, so at least I could have a smoke once in a while without freezing my bollocks off."

He picked up his jacket and fished in the pockets looking for supplies, and pulled out a tin with some rolled cigarettes and a lighter. "Speaking of…" he nodded at them and slipped out onto the small balcony, lighting his cigarette and taking an endless drag.

He bundled into his coat and stomped his feet, grimacing through the window as he sucked mercilessly on his cigarette. Snow was catching in his hair and whiskers and he blew a billow of smoke out of his nose and mouth like some strange snow-beast. Belle laughed and gave him a cheeky wave. He huffed, shaking his hair back, and took another long drag into his lungs, exhaling a plume of white smoke into the grey sky.

"We'll try his room out after dinner. And he's right, let's see how it goes, shall we?" Gold assented.

Belle nodded, her auburn curls bouncing around her shoulders. "Well, I'm sure you two will find plenty of ways to amuse yourselves in any case."

Gold grimaced, "Let us hope it doesn't come to that, shall we?"

Belle ducked her head, laughing gently at his obvious consternation.

Gold took another slice of pear, and Belle watched a trail of juice slide down his fingers and across his palm and she wanted to press her mouth to it and suck. She shivered as he brought the pear to her mouth, his amber eyes locked on hers. She couldn't move, but stared into their depths as he teased the sweet, succulent fruit across her lips, letting her have a bite before taking the rest and slurping it down himself.

"Delicious. But not half as delicious as you, sweetheart," he breathed, stroking his sticky thumb over her bottom lip, and sliding it into her mouth and over her tongue. He watched her eyes darken as she sucked, her pupils blown wide, and bending slightly, captured her warm, soft lips with his own.

He tasted of pear and the sharp tang of the roquefort and Belle moaned, sweeping her tongue to gather the flavor of him into her mouth. "Oh, you taste phenomenal," she murmured. She plucked at his buttons while he delved into her mouth, sucking gently on her tongue and stroking with his. Gold reached for his glass and took a sip of wine and held it, bringing it to her lips and letting it trickle into her mouth. Belle moaned and opened for him, taking the wine and letting it slide down her throat. She got his buttons open and slid her palms over the firm lines of his chest, flicking his nipples with her thumbs and feeling them harden at her touch.

Rush stomped in, and shook the snowflakes out of his hair, huffing and rubbing his arms. Gold pulled away to take off his cufflinks, garters, and shirt, draping the shirt over a chair and placing the accessories in a silver tray on the dresser. Belle wrapped her arms around Rush to warm him up, and she yelped in surprise when he pressed his cold face into the crook of her neck. He let out a muffled laugh, "I was freezing my tits off out there." He slipped his hands down over her buttocks, and gave a squeeze. "You, however are delightfully warm."

"Here we go with the first law of thermodynamics again," Belle teased.

"A perfectly compelling topic of conversation," Rush countered.

"Perhaps we could discuss Noether's Theorem and the principles of time symmetry and independence and their effect on the conservation of energy in a closed system," Gold offered, taking a piece of starfruit, and waving it about solicitously before taking a bite.

"Or maybe we should just shut up and fuck," Belle suggested.

Rush leaned back, his smirk thoroughly lecherous. He held her pelvis tight against his, and she could feel him start to harden through his jeans as he gripped her buttocks. Belle cupped his face, his whiskers rough against her palms, and she rubbed his cheeks, "Oh, you're so cold…" she said. She pulled his face to hers and kissed him until his glasses fogged a little, and he pulled back laughing. Belle pushed his jacket down over his shoulders, and he shrugged it off, draping it over the chair next to Gold's shirt. She started in on his buttons and bent down to kiss his thin chest once she'd got his shirt open. Rush groaned and gripped her arms while she nipped and sucked at his nipples, blowing on them gently in turn to make them harden and pucker.

"Feeling warmer?" Belle asked between kisses.

"Much better," he breathed with his head thrown back and his eyes closed, a smug smile spread across his face. Belle's hand wandered down to cup him through his jeans. He wiggled against her hand, and she gave him a gentle nip with her teeth, occupying her hands with his belt buckle and the zipper of his jeans. They fell around his ankles and Belle pushed him firmly back until he fell into the chair behind him with a sharp exhalation.

She crouched down, lightly kissing the insides of his knees and tugging off his shoes and jeans. Setting them aside in a neat pile, Belle teased her hands up his thighs as she stood. Rush smiled up at her, the corners of his dark eyes crinkled with mischief.

His cock surged. Fuck all, but he loved her. Her vivacious lust for life and love and _them_ , and her unabashed pursuit of pleasure - of joy. Her openness and honesty. He'd let misplaced guilt and loneliness drive him and eclipse what was important in life for far too long.

Belle knew exactly how to love him and yet still let him be himself, and if she was also in love with Rumford Gold, well, he was beginning to realize the old curmudgeon wasn't so bad, really. As caustic as he could sometimes be, truthfully, Gold was easily generous with the people he cared about, droll and quick with his dry wit, and very intelligent. If not quite genius-level, he could certainly hold his own in scientific and philosophical arguments and sometimes even give him a run for his money on certain topics. Just like Belle. It was refreshing, if he was honest, and he felt contentment for the first time in a long while. And while he wasn't sure Gloria would exactly understand his new relationship, he was certain she would want him to be happy.

They were his destiny.

Rush leaned back into the chair and picked up his glass of wine, twisting the stem in his fingers and sipping thoughtfully as he watched Gold stalk Belle with a lustful smile on his lips, his eyes full of dark intent. Of course that didn't mean he wouldn't continue to thoroughly enjoy their mock rivalry nor fail to take the piss out of Gold at every opportunity. Gold's eyes flicked to Rush, and he raised his eyebrows, a gleam of gold flashing in his crooked grin. He inclined his head toward Belle. Rush kept his features composed, not wanting to give away the hunt.

Gold stepped up silently behind Belle, who was busy licking fingers sticky with starfruit and brie, and moving aside her hair, kissed the nape of her neck with an open mouth. His tongue swirling and teeth grazing against soft flesh. If she was startled, she gave no sign.

"Professor Gold," she whispered, her voice like velvet, "do you consider that to be appropriate behavior towards one of your students?"

"Oh no, Miss French, what I'm about to do to you right now is the textbook definition of inappropriate," he crooned in her ear as drew down her zipper, hooking his fingers and slipping the straps of her dress down over her arms.

Belle shivered as he pressed his lips to the top of her shoulder and bit down hard, sinking his teeth into her until she gasped, pushing the dress down over her hips to pool at her bare feet. He ran his hands over her belly, dipping down to run knowing fingers over the lace front of her panties and cupping her mound as he kissed and mouthed his way across her shoulders, paying special attention to the places that he knew would make her delicious quim liquid with want.

"You've been most remiss in your academic responsibilities of late, Miss French," his voice a sinuous drawl, making her insides flutter with want, "in fact, I would dare to say almost distracted in class. Whatever could be distracting you?" This wasn't true in the least, Belle was a still a model student, even with their extensive extracurricular activities. But it was a fun and titillating game to play.

Rush watched them from his seat in the corner with heavy-lidded eyes, wearing nothing but his boxers and glasses, his feet propped on the register, one hand splayed across his stomach. He sipped lazily at his wine, swirling the spicy, sweet liquid in his mouth for a second before swallowing, utterly content to watch the erotic scene unfolding before him.

Gold kissed up Belle's neck, his tongue flashing out to lick just below her ear, one hand pushing inside her panties and stroking her smooth sex, the other sliding up to palm a breast through her lacy bra. Dragging the cup down, he teased one nipple between thumb and forefinger eliciting a quiet "ah!" of pleasure as he twisted and plucked and rolled. She pressed back against him, moaning quietly, her plush bottom rubbing against his hardening length.

"Well, the problem is, Professor Gold, _you_ distract me." Belle confessed, reaching back with both hands to tangle her fingers in his silky-soft hair, "I try and try to pay attention, but I just keep staring at you and wondering what it would be like to see you naked, to have you kiss me everywhere, to feel your beautiful, thick cock thrusting inside me."

She felt him shudder at her words, his breath catching in his chest. Rush was still watching avidly, licking his lips, his breathing a little shallow. Gold unclasped her bra, pulling the straps roughly down her arms, his fingers dragging against her soft skin, and casting it aside to fall where it would amongst her discarded things. His arms circled her waist to delve both hands between her thighs, beneath the lacy fabric of her panties, and stroke exactly where she needed him.

"What will you do to me?" Belle breathed, her voice hitching as his long, clever fingers slid between her folds and slipped against her clit, lifting her towards her peak.

Gold sucked her earlobe between his lips and she sighed when he bit down. "This is a serious infraction, Miss French, and as such, will have commensurate repercussions." His voice was dark and rich and authoritative, his accent thickened with desire, and it went right to her center, making her turn to burning liquid where he was stroking expertly through her folds.

"Repercussions?"

"To begin with, I'm afraid I'm going to need to lay you down on that bed over there and fuck that perfectly delectable little ass of yours until you scream for me," he purred into her ear, thrusting his tongue inside.

Belle groaned, her knees buckling, and he held her up against him, her head rolling back to rest on his shoulder. The pit of her stomach clenched and fluttered and she sincerely wished he would stop teasing her and get on with it. Rush smirked and sipped at his wine. She reached back again, twisting her fingers in the silky strands of his hair, and tugged, her voice pleading, "Yes, oh, fuck…"

Gold held her fast, his heart beating a tattoo against her back, his breathing ragged in her ear. Her delicate lips parted, swollen with desire, and all he could think about was how beautiful she was, how fierce and free and how luxurious it would feel to bury himself balls deep inside her sweet, tight ass and _fuck_ her.

"I want you to feel me come, deep in your belly. Would you like that, Miss French?" Gold growled, sinking his teeth into her neck and sucking, knowing he would leave a crimson stain on her alabaster skin and relishing the thought. Rush's cock gave a twitch and he cupped his hand over it, rubbing himself through his boxers. Gold ground himself against her posh derriere, his hard length massaging the cleft between her buttocks. Rough wool was scraping over tender flesh and she couldn't take it for another second.

"Oh, gods, yes. Please," she begged, turning and kissing him deeply, their tongues slipping and playing against each other, her hands sliding up his back and across his muscular shoulders. Belle sucked his bottom lip between her teeth and bit down, perhaps a little roughly, lifting her eyes to his to drink him in. His pupils were wide, his eyes almost black with lust, their beautiful liquid amber obliterated by the evidence of his desire. Belle's lips quirked in a wicked grin as she let his lip slip from between her teeth. She wanted to feel him take her when he was overcome with want, out of control and wild with lust for her. She loved the way he came undone, abandoning cool detachment for primal intensity. Gold never did anything by halves.

"Please what, Miss French? I want to hear you say it," he demanded.

"Please fuck me, Professor Gold. I want you to fill me up and fuck me until I beg you to come."

Rush swallowed loudly, his hand beneath the waistband of his boxers, stroking his own rigid cock.

Belle fumbled with his belt and the zipper of his fly, biting her lip in frustration, a little noise of triumph escaping when she finally pushed his trousers and underwear down over his hips so he could step out of them. His cock was rigid and dark, jutting proudly beneath his taut stomach, already leaking with the clear fluid of his arousal. He pressed it to her belly and left a slick trail as he dragged her panties down over her hips to fall at her feet.

"Fuck you where, Miss French? Tell me exactly where you want my cock," Gold rasped against her breast. His teeth scraped one nipple, giving the other a sharp pinch and pull with one hand, the other teasing down between her buttocks. Belle whimpered and writhed against him.

Belle met his heated gaze, "I want your cock in my ass."

"With pleasure," he growled.

Gold grabbed a plump pillow and set it in the middle of the bed, turning her and guiding her to lay face down with her hips on the pillow, her head cradled on her folded arms. He knelt behind, silently cursing the twinge of pain that shot through his leg. Pushing it firmly from his mind, he centered his full concentration on the beautiful creature laid out before him, admiring her lovely, plush rump presented so perfectly for him. Gold felt like the luckiest bastard in the world as he spread her open and nudged her thighs apart, running his fingers through her glistening pink folds and pushing them knuckle deep into her dripping cunt until she gasped and cried out for him.

Belle bucked her hips and he put his face to her and licked, running his hot tongue all over and into her, his tongue pushing as deeply into her cunt as he was able. He wanted to taste every drop of her sweet desire. He loved the sweet and slightly tangy taste of her, so essentially Belle that he could barely contain his lust, exploring every inch of her with the flat of his tongue. Belle moaned, sucking in a ragged breath.

Gold licked and sucked at her clit, working his tongue in a steady rhythm. She loved the fact that she could _feel_ his entire being focused on _her_ in that moment, on her pleasure, on making her come until the stars came down from the heavens and burst behind her eyelids.

And come she did. She threw her head back, breathing hard through her nose, chewing at her bottom lip and scrabbling for purchase as she bunched and twisted in her orgasm, her whole body shaking as it took her. She mewled and panted, hands grasping at the bedclothes, "Fuck, Gold… please…" she begged, their game forgotten, looking over her shoulder, blue eyes wild, her chestnut curls tousled and her skin flushed with arousal.

Gold moaned as he drank her sweet musk. He pulled her up by the hips and pressed his tongue to her core, licking up to swirl at the tight rosebud between her cheeks. He licked and sucked at her, flicking his hot tongue over her back entrance and biting at the firm globes of her lush posterior. God, he adored every inch of her and he wanted her with a fire that twisted and burned in his gut. All he wanted at that moment was to sheathe himself inside her in one brutal thrust and rut like a stag, to pound himself into her and make her come, to make her shatter into a thousand tiny pieces and tremble beneath him. It took him a moment to master himself, breathing slowly through his nose to calm his raging appetite.

His busy, clever tongue left a slick trail of saliva to coat her. He inclined his head, sucking his teeth and nodding at Rush, who broke from his reverie to toss him the bottle of lubricant, which he quickly opened and applied liberally to his trembling fingers. He slipped first one and then two into her back entrance, gently opening her up, preparing her to take his cock. His lips moved up, kissing her spine and sucking bits of her taut flesh between his teeth, a wandering trail of love bites sprinkling her back.

He kissed away the soft hurts as he went, all the while sliding slick fingers in and out of her tight, grasping hole. Belle's mouth was open in a silent gasp of pleasure, her breath caught in her chest, her eyes rolled back. Gold slipped his fingers out of her, and reached for a condom. He opened the foil pouch and rolled the condom on his rigid cock with shaking fingers, fumbling for the lube, and coating himself and her with a generous measure of the cool, slippery fluid.

A quiet moan escaped Rush and Belle watched him lift his hips to shed his boxers and take himself firmly in hand. It made her stomach flip, a flush of excitement, to see him watching her, that he was so aroused by the sight of her being taken right in front of him. It made her feel like a goddess, wanton and nubile, and wholly desirable. Rush stroked himself languorously from root to tip as he watched Gold straddle Belle's thighs, a knee on either side pressing into the mattress. Gold used one hand to pull himself to full hardness and tease himself between her buttocks, his cock long and thick and glistening.

Belle keened, clutching at the sheets as the blunt tip of his cock pressed into her, and he paused, rubbing slow circles on the small of her back and letting her become accustomed to his girth. She bit her lip hard and hollowed her back when she was ready, pressing herself against him and letting him sink slowly into her. A feral groan was ripped from her chest, and she was unable to do anything but just breathe and be and _feel_.

Rush's hand slid slowly up and down his cock as he watched Gold tremble, hilted in Belle's perfect, perfect ass. He knew just how good that tight ring of muscle felt, massaging his cock, and he licked his lips, sliding his thumb over the soft head and spreading the bead of slick fluid that had begun to leak from him.

A sheen of sweat coated Gold's body and he shook from head to toe, his eyes closed, lips parted. His eyes flew open and he flashed his teeth with a sharp hiss when Belle ground herself back against him. His soft chuckle was a little breathless, "Fuck, Belle, you're so tight, it feels fucking amazing."

Gold moved his hips, sliding a little way out and then back in, filling her, then leaving her and then filling her again. Belle met his building thrusts with a backward press of her hips to take him deeper. She felt the coolness of the lube as he drizzled another large dollop between them where they joined, and it felt so fucking good as he began to slide more easily in and out of her. His deft hands playing over her buttocks and gripping her at the hips to pull them more firmly together as his thrusts became rougher and more demanding.

Gold's breath came in ragged pants, and Belle was crying out loudly as their flesh slapped together. "Oh, god. Oh, fuck," she babbled. Nonsense words and exclamations of joy tumbling from her lips along with the careless obscenities of her bliss, "Fuck my ass, oh, fuck, oh, fuck. You feel so fucking good."

Rush felt his belly clench as he watched Gold pump himself into his beautiful Belle with abandon. Gold's mouth was a thin line of intent concentration, fierce grunts of animal triumph punctuating every exhalation and every thrust of his hips, his hair hanging over his eyes in damp curtains. He fervently watched Gold's cock as it disappeared into his sweet love, Belle's delicious tightness grasping and swallowing him up, her buttocks bouncing merrily against his groin, her hands fisted in the sheets, her eyes shut tight and her mouth slack with the pleasure of being _fucked_. She was open and unresisting as Gold slipped in and out of her, and Rush's cock jumped and twitched in his hand, so hard he was about to burst. His balls heavy and aching for release.

Gold slowed, pressing deep, his buttocks dimpling as he ground against her with slow circles of his hips. He took a ragged breath and went to his elbows, his hands cupping the sides of her breasts. He covered her, kissing up between her shoulder blades and raking his tongue over her sweat-sheened skin, moaning at the taste. Belle lifted her head and he kissed the side of her neck, biting down hard before he raised himself back to kneeling and began to thrust again. Rush watched as Belle's buttocks rippled and flexed with each low, round movement of Gold's hips, every one eliciting a deep, guttural, animalistic groan from Belle's open, gasping mouth.

Rush took off his glasses, setting them on the table, and moved to kneel at the side of the bed. Belle's eyes flicked open, her pupils blown wide and black, her arousal breathtaking. "Touch me," she begged, and Gold tugged at her hips so she could lift herself to hands and knees.

Rush slipped one hand beneath her to find her sopping cunt and fill it with his searching fingers. He could smell Belle's arousal, and the musky scent of Gold's sweat. He watched her eyes, one hand stroking through her silky folds, the other fisting his own rigid cock. Her beautiful blue eyes were wild with lust and her breath was coming in short, sharp gasps, each one punctuated with a low cry of pleasure.

Gold slid his hand up Belle's back, digging his fingers in the hair at the back of her head, and pulling back firmly. Rush leaned in, his tongue darting out to taste her exposed throat, licking from her collarbone to ear and across her cheek to find her lips. Belle reached for him with one hand, tangling her fingers in his long, soft hair to tug him closer and opening her mouth to him.

The kiss was wet and sloppy, all tongues and teeth and Belle gasping and crying out into his mouth with every thrust as Gold fucked her. The sounds of their ecstasy washing over him as Rush thrust two fingers into her cunt, his thumb circling her clit and flicking back and forth, precisely the way he knew would drive her shivering and moaning to her climax. He could feel Gold filling the space inside Belle against his fingers, and the flowing nectar of her bliss hot against his palm. It was beyond erotic, it was mind-blowingly sensual and self-indulgent, being surrounded by the sights and sounds and scents of such raw pleasure.

Gold was trembling from head to toe, "I'm going to come, sweetheart, are you close?" he gasped and she nodded, unable to speak. She was so full of him. Of them. Gold's thickness and depth reaching places she didn't know existed inside her, and Rush's thumb slipping against her sensitive bud as his fingers moved in time with Gold's thrusts.

"Nicholas," Gold whispered, and the other man met his eyes. He lifted his chin, a flick of his gaze indicating the bullet vibrator that lay next to him on the sheets. Belle whimpered as Rush's fingers left her, but the sound she made when he brought the vibrator to her throbbing clit was pure heaven.

Rush's mouth worked furiously against hers, his teeth plucking at her bottom lip, his tongue sliding into her mouth, tracing the inside of her lips and sweeping over her palate. He had the vibrator pressed to her core, and was pulling at himself in short, sharp tugs, ready to spill himself along with them.

Belle trembled and panted, she and Rush gasping and moaning into each other's mouths, strands of saliva stretching and snapping between their lips. The sensations of being kissed and fingered and fucked and the bullet against her clit felt like she was being touched everywhere at once. It was overwhelming, intense, like she was falling and flying, and she cried out sharply as her orgasm crested like a wave washing over her.

Gold let himself go with a shout, the hot, slick, tightness of her pulling mercilessly at his cock as she came, clenching around him, driving him gasping over the edge. He dug his fingers into the soft flesh of her hips and pulled her tight against him, spending himself deep in her ass, cock pulsing, squirting hot streams of come into her belly. It was pleasure on an edge so fine it was nearly pain, his body shuddering and jerking with the continuing sensations of his diminishing thrusts. Rush came with them, shooting gobs of white, sticky fluid onto his own chest with a heavy groan.

Belle's body shook, her muscles twitching, her breathing stopped in a silent cry, the two of them wringing every last second of bliss from her. Her ecstasy seemed to last forever, her body thrumming with pleasure, and it was several moments until she stopped shaking and shivering with the little aftershocks of her bliss. She gasped for air, collapsing onto the mattress, her limbs loose and languid, unable to hold even her sleight weight.

Gold slipped out of her with a shiver, pulling the condom off, wrapping it in a tissue, and tossing it in the trash beside the bed before collapsing beside her in a wrung out sprawl. He propped himself on one elbow and rubbed her back in slow sweeps as she panted, her chest heaving great gulps of air, her limbs slowly uncoiling. He stroked her hair, burying his face in the back of her neck and murmuring softly to her.

Rush continued to massage her gently with his fingers, and it felt wonderful. She was wet and swollen and sated. Her body heavy against the tussled sheets, and she simply lay there while they stroked her, whispering how much they loved her and how beautiful she looked in her disarray. Their words and their gentle caresses calming her and bringing her back to earth from the heights of her climax.

Belle's eyes flickered open and she gazed at Rush as his fingers stilled. He smiled at her, and she tugged him up, his muscles protesting as he unfolded from his kneeling position next to the bed. He turned, intent on finding a towel to clean himself up, but Belle drew him down to lay beside her and she lowered her head to kiss his taut stomach. It fluttered when she pressed her lips to the smooth, bare skin just above his navel, and he chuckled softly, making her smile against his shaking belly.

Rush stroked her back and shoulders, combing with gentle fingers through her tousled curls while she kissed upward towards his chest. He watched with parted lips as her tongue flashed out to lick up the milky evidence of his completion. He sucked in his breath and held it watching her lave her pink tongue over every inch of his chest and belly with wide, dark eyes.

She lifted her eyes to watch him as he watched her, and the corners of her pert mouth turned up, her cheeks flushed and her lips plump and aching from his attention. She slid her gaze to Gold, who was lying back, lounging against a stack of pillows with a lazy, satisfied smile, one arm flung carelessly over his head. His drowsy gaze followed every flick of her tongue as it traced across Rush's chest.

She scraped her teeth over his taut nipple and Rush jerked up off the bed, laughing. "Fuck, Belle, are you trying to kill me?" He let out a breathy chuckle into the top of her head as he wrapped his arms around Belle's shoulders and pulled her tight against his chest. His whiskers prickled as he pressed a languid kiss to her forehead, "Is there nothing we can do to satisfy you, woman?"

"Sorry," Belle laughed into Rush's shoulder. "That was...phenomenal. This whole day has been incredible. I am entirely satisfied...I promise," she tried to sound reassuring.

Gold snorted quietly behind them, drawing the sheet up to cover their cooling bodies. "For now," he said fondly, reaching over to tweak her nipple. "I daresay by the time we finish supper, you will be raring to go again." He briefly considered the inhuman strength and stamina that would be required to keep Belle blissfully content, long term, and was heartily grateful that he needn't shoulder the burden alone. Although it would undoubtedly be great fun trying, he would most likely die in the attempt. And forget holding down a full time job.

Belle stuck out her bottom lip in mock affront, "It's just that I love you two so much that it's hard to get enough of you. You make it sound as though I'm some pervy, debauched…"

"Oh, you are pervy, love," Rush said, giving the tip of her nose a fond tap. "There's no question about it, and you have been thoroughly debauched by two equally pervy professors. And I wouldn't have it any other way." He smiled as she snuggled into him, draping her arm across his chest and tangling her legs between his.

Belle murmured her assent, "Do you think I'm pervy, too?" she asked, reaching back to tug at Gold's hair.

Gold chuckled, rolling towards Belle to spoon himself up behind her, his soft, love-sated cock nestled firmly against her bottom, his face tucked in her fragrant curls. He slid one hand over her hip to rest on her belly, almost touching Rush where they were pressed together, and sighed contentedly.

"I think we match up perfectly, sweetheart. And I'm glad."

"Ah, a diplomatic answer," Rush noted.

"Even him, though I'm loathe to admit it," he glowered at Rush, who managed to look innocent.

"Well, thank you, Rumford, for that resounding endorsement," Rush chuckled. "The feeling is entirely mutual, I assure you."

"You two are going to love each other, someday, just you wait," Belle assured them.

Rush snorted and Gold harrumphed into Belle's hair and she giggled, smacking each of them with the flat of her hand as she sat up.

Rush rolled out of bed, still laughing, "How about for now, we shower and go have some dinner."

"A splendid idea," Gold agreed, smiling as he rose, offering Belle a hand up.

She really was one lucky girl.


End file.
